Many analyte determination procedures require calibration protocols, which add to the complexity of the analysis and increase cost and analysis time affecting the performance of the sensor. Matrix effects associated with standard solutions for analyses induce errors, especially when analyte concentrations are either very high or very low. For example, the lower range of analyte concentrations includes parts per billion, while the higher range might include greater than 75-80% of the analyte in the sample matrix. In particular, measurements of disinfectant concentrations, such as for chlorine, or nutrient concentrations, such as for phosphates, or disinfection by-products such as nitrosamines, require calibration protocols.